Jaimie Alexander
Jaimie Alexander portrayed Sif in Thor, Thor: The Dark World and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Yes Men" and "Who You Really Are". In the Thor sequel, she also portrays Thor Odinson impersonating Sif via Loki Laufeyson's magic. Significant roles *Nicole Carrow in Rest Stop (2006) *Caitlin Porter in Watch Over Me (2006-2007) *Jessi XX in Kyle XY (2007-2009) *Carol in Love and Other Drugs (2010) Quotes *"I’ve trained with lots of sharp objects for this role." *"Well, she has three different weapons, but I can't tell you what they are just yet. The armor was rough to wear sometimes but very beautiful. I've never seen costumes so elaborate in detail.. So incredible." *"She is very loyal to Thor and cares a lot about protecting him and protecting Asgard.. As for a possible love relationship you'll just have to wait and see the movie. My lips are sealed!" *"Hmm.. She's stoic, intense, powerful." *"The relationship between Thor and Sif in this movie is quite platonic. I mean, they're good buddies, they've grown up with each other, they're warriors, they fight side by side. We haven't taken it to the next level yet. She kind of thinks he's a little bit pig-headed, but she loves him nevertheless. She's like, 'That's my buddy, I'll do what I can for him.' But she'll definitely call him on his shit, which I like because it's kind of how I am with Chris Hemsworth." *"She's very strong and a very, very skilled warrior. She fights alongside Thor in batle, and she can definitely hold her own against the men in the film." *"Yeah, we trained for three months prior to shooting. I learned how to fight with a lot of sharp objects! I have a sword that turns into a double-bladed long staff, and a sheild as well. *''"I should think so! If I wasn't, I'd feel really, really terrible, because I trained with one for so long. I think it's something I can use in future endeavors, too."'' *"I did injure a couple of the stuntmen. A lot of times during the fights, we would use the real weapons because the stuntmen were padded up, but once in a while my sword would meet their faces. I felt so bad - but I have to say, I got hit a few times as well, so I think it all evened out in the end, you know? I had a dislocated rib, and I almost fractured a bone in my arm. It looked pretty gross." *"Yeah! We totally brought some realism to it." *"I think I could. I mean, Chris Hemsworth has got brute strength, but I'm faster." *"I always loved Wonder Woman. But now that I've played Sif, I feel like Sif is a little classier." *"I loved playing Sif. She’s definitely one of my favorite characters I’ve ever taken on, and I would be delighted to be in more Marvel films playing her. It was such good experience that I could only wish to do that again, and I think there’s a strong possibility that that could happen. Fingers crossed! I have no problem with that. I don’t see a downside at all. I think we’re blessed as actors to be working like we are and with the people we work with. I would take a sequel as a tremendous, tremendous blessing that I would welcome with open arms." *"I'm a comic book nerd at heart, so I'd like to see the relationship between Thor and Sif progress. Whether or not they do that, we're not sure yet. We'll see. I think that element will be in there, but I don’t know how much." *"Sometimes you never know. It'll be funny - they'll call you and they'll do a post-credits scene and you go, 'Oh, so everything I said in interviews is completely wrong.' So you never know!" *"I've had few discussions about Thor 2. I'm definitely going to be a part of it so that will be fun. And we just got Alan Taylor from Game of Thrones to direct so we're really excited. I'm excited to see what he brings." *"Today I sustained a pretty horrible injury. I'm lucky I'm not paralyzed. Thank you (with all of my heart) to those who've looked after me." *"Already in recovery mode and my spirits are high. I'll be back kicking ass as Lady Sif in no time! It can only get better from here on out!" *"About the set incident? Well... It was raining, it was dark outside, it was like 5 in the morning — and I went down a metal staircase and slipped and slipped a disc in my thoracic spine and chipped 11 of my vertebrae. I knocked my left shoulder out of place and tore my rhomboid on my right side . . . It took me out of filming for a month. I heal really fast. Everyone thinks it’s really funny to tease me about staircases now that I fell down one . . . I’m walking in heels again though, so that’s a good sign." *"I just finished shooting about a week and a half ago. There's going to be a bit of a darker feel and obviously a lot more action. We get to explore different realms a lot more and you see a lot more Asgard; and you get to know the people of Asgard. There is more character development with Sif. We sort of explore the Thor-Sif relationship a little bit; kind of a romantic way. It's more like getting a feel of who these people are, how the way they are with each other. It was really fun for me and Chris. Him and I are almost like brother and sister too, so I was like maybe that translates into 'ohh they love each other on camera.' We had a good time making that movie." *"That was hard at first with a new director because I didn't know what to expect. I love Kenneth Branagh very much He was a huge staple in my life because he launched my career. I gotta say, however, it is always great working with new people. Alan Taylor has brought a whole new vision to Thor. We've remained our own characters obviously, so there's still that similarity between the first and second one. But there's a darker feel to this one; a little more Gladiator-ish, a bit more viking-ish. So I'm really excited to see how it turns out." *"The script did feel more rooted in the comic book stuff. I could read certain scenes and actually see how someone would do the drawings on the page. With that sense, Marvel was great; they said 'make it your own.' We just have a great team. I have been very lucky in my career. It was slightly different Zachary Levi coming in, because he's not Josh Dallas, but he's fantastic. And I've know Zach for years. He was actually one of the first choices for Fandral, so it's great to have him on board. He's definitely Fandral, and he's such a lovely guy, team player and really sweet. Everybody welcomed him with open arms and he's definitely a part of the family." *"You get to experience more of who she is on the inside. You get to see her in a more feminine way and we do explore the Thor/Sif relationship a little bit. That was fun…I definitely have action. But there are scenes, we have a few scenes where we don’t have any action at all and it was actually a lot of fun to play that because you’re not hiding behind a sword or an explosion, it’s just here, in your face. It was nice to see who she really is and that sort of thing. It was fun." *"Two very different people, but both have extraordinary visions for what the film should look like and what it is going to look like. Alan, I feel like [[Thor: The Dark World|the second installment of ''Thor]] is much darker, much more rooted in what’s going on in the soul, whereas Ken’s version definitely had that soulfulness but was also lighter and there’s an elegance to his film….I was nervous going into the second one. I meet Alan, he has great ideas, super open to what we want to do as well and knows that we were the character once upon a time. So we can do it again and he puts his spin on it. He’s got some incredible shots in that film. I really enjoyed him a lot." *"''I injured my self pretty bad. I actually haven't talked about this on camera yet. I herniated a disk in my Thoracic spine, dislocated my left shoulder, tore my right Rhomboid, and chipped eleven vertebra. I slipped and fell down something very high, I hurt my self pretty badly and it scared me. I knew when I couldn't get off the ground I was in big trouble. Then, I was okay, but in a lot of pain. The next morning I got in a car to go to the hospital, and I sat in the car and compressed my spine a little bit, and went paralyzed in my right leg and my right hand. So I was in the hospital for a week. But, it was a thing where it was just a swelling thing. Once the swelling went down I was good to go. I did physical rehab for a month, then went back and did some more fight sequences." *"It's a different vibe and a different tone. I think it's a bit darker. We explore more of the viking aspect of things. We explore a few different realms. You learn more about what life is like in Asgard. People just looking awesome, tall, kicking butt, stabbing a few people." *"Nobody asked me do I have any scenes with Jane Foster. There may be a few!" *"I think they keep it secret mostly because they know that we might slip and accidentally say something. I think it’s no secret that Marvel tries to make as many films as they can, so that possibility of there being a third installment of ''Thor is a strong possibility - I mean, we’ve seen it over and over again - but, we still don’t know. And like with this one, I was told for certain that it was happening about a month before I flew here. I mean, it’s like you know it’s happening, but they won’t really confirm it until the last possible minute. So, I know when to start lifting weights. I do it two or three months ahead of time now so I don’t have to overdo it. But I’m like, ‘I know it’s coming around at about this time, so let me start lifting weights again!" *"''We do get to see a lot more of the Asgardian lifestyle, and the daily lives of the warriors and that sort of thing... It's really as gorgeous as it was in the first movie. You get to see what it's like when they celebrate after a victory, and how much they all love each other so much, and how they've known each other their entire lives - all the Warriors Three, Thor, the king, the queen, everybody. So it's really fun to see how they are with each other, and how actually, how similiar it is to Earth: the way they treat each other, where they go to celebrate, what they do." *"There are scenes with Natalie and I, even when other characters aren't around, and she's a blast to work with!" *"I would love to see her as Lady Loki. I would love for her to be evil." *"'' It was very comical actually. Definitely comical in the beginning. You know, I was just so happy to come back. I always enjoy playing Sif but I also love working with everyone over at Agents of SHIELD, cast and crew. There are also some sadder moments later on when she doesn't remember some things that Coulson was hoping she'd remember." *"''The fights that I do have in the episode I learned in one day and we sort of just improv'd and did it. It worked out well. But the story's more about her trying to figure out who she really is and what's going on with this mysterious foe that she's had this battle with who gave her amnesia." *"With regards to the end of Thor 2 and how things left off in Asgard. And what's going on there. Is Loki really Odin or is Odin now Loki, or was it all an illusion?" *"We only know a little about who she really is and what she's capable of. And so any chance to explore her further, I jump at it." *”''Marvel, I think on purpose, they don’t tell me certain things. Because they know I’ll be like, "So here's what's gonna happen." But I do know I will be in "Thor 3" and that Sif will have a very pivotal part in that movie. I just can’t tell you what because I’ll get shot." *"''Yeah, there’s a lot of great stuff they’ve peppered in through "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..," "The Avengers," "Captain" will have some stuff. There's just all kind of Easter eggs and hints, if you’re really paying attention. They’re so good at interweaving everything throughout those films." *"It was really difficult because I’m so used to the armor, actually kind of the protection of the armor when I'm fighting. Because if somebody hits me in the stomach or shoulder or the back I don’t feel it because it’s real armor. It was a little weird, I felt very small and kind of thin. Again, when I did that episode of "S.H.I.E.L.D." I had a week's notice. It takes me about three months to bulk for Sif. I was like, “Oh no,” and I don’t have my armor to really sell it either. Gonna have to rely on the voice and the wig. It was fun. And it was a really cool space to play up Sif’s vulnerability. Which I think makes her more relatable to everybody. ''" *"''Marvel, I think on purpose, they don’t tell me certain things. Because they know I’ll be like, 'So here's what's gonna happen.' But I do know I will be in ''Thor 3 and that Sif will have a very pivotal part in that movie. I just can’t tell you what because I’ll get shot''" *"Yeah, there’s a lot of great stuff they’ve peppered in through ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., The Avengers, Captain will have some stuff. There's just all kind of Easter eggs and hints, if you’re really paying attention. They’re so good at interweaving everything throughout those films.'' *"I genuinely love the character Sif. Each time I get to play her, there’s this growth in the character and we find out more of who she is. That is a blast, because I’ve been able to slowly create this woman while still taking directions from all the comic books that existed before my performance. It’s interesting that Sif has such a big backstory, whereas Jane has no backstory at all; they’re very opposite while at the same time both very tough and vulnerable. It’s a bit of a niche for me, I guess." *"Not at all I disappointed. I’m excited to see what Gadot's going to do with the role. I was one of a few people that were an obvious choice for Wonder Woman, but it was never going to happen. I’m contracted with Marvel and it would be strange. Sif, in her way, is Marvel’s Wonder Woman. They’re both ethereal and have armor and a sword, and have special abilities; the physicality of the role is very similar. The thing I really enjoy about Marvel is that they start with a character first and all the explosions and costumes, the glitz and glam, are secondary to who the actual character is deep down. That’s something I haven’t really been able to find with DC Comics. I know that’s a bold statement, but it’s been my experience. I’m a huge comic book fan, and I’ve read a lot from all different comic book outlets. I enjoy Marvel, and I’m not just saying that because I’m in the ''Thor films. I gravitate towards the Marvel characters. Of course, growing up I really loved Linda Carter as Wonder Woman; there will never be a better Wonder Woman. I was also a huge fan of Sigourney Weaver. Walt Simonson told me that his version of Lady Sif was very much modeled after seeing Sigourney Weaver walk down the New York streets in a red trench coat. I thought, ‘Oh, well she’s my favorite, so that’s perfect. That’s just so perfect for me.' " Trivia *Jaimie Alexander previously dated MUC stuntman Airon Armstrong and is currently dating ''Iron FIst actor Tom Pelphrey. Category:Thor cast Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast